I'm what now!
by Slytherin-Scene-Sweetie
Summary: This is an HC/fanfic for Sarah Berry. Love you dearie! This is meant to be a one shot thing so I will not be continuing it.


**This is for Sarah Berry :) **  
**WARNING:** This is a Drarry ship so if you are against being gay then don't read it :P

I don't own Harry Potter, these characters and Hogwarts all belong to our queen, J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco's palms started to sweat a bit, Harry was so close to him he could almost feel his breath. Although Harry was yelling at him he didn't know exactly why he felt this way, all sweaty and bothered like this. Harry didn't seem to notice Draco's distraction so he decided to ignore how he felt and listen back in.  
"Draco, you git, if you ever call Hermione a mudblood again swear I will curse you to oblivion" Harry said hotly. He wouldn't let show that his stomach was in knots at just being close to Draco.  
"Yes, yes of course Potty now quit defending your girlfriend and run along before I decide to do some damage to your already damaged face." Draco scoffed putting his wand back into his robes. He ignored his feelings and turned around.  
"Com' on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's leave these losers." He and his Slytherin cronies walked off toward the Slytherin common room.  
"Come on Harry, he isn't worth it." Hermione said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.  
"Yeah fine." Harry stated simply and quietly, trying to sort out his feelings. How could he feel anything but contempt for Draco? Draco is his sworn enemy her at Hogwarts. 'This will give me a lot to think about later.'  
As the trio was walking back to their common room, Ron was chattering away about how hard the potions essay is going to be.  
"Ron, it really isn't that hard to tell the difference between a poison and an antidote!" Hermion snapped, she was tired of hearing him complain.  
"Oh yeah Ms. Smarty Pants, why don't you tell me then!" Ron snapped back, ready to remember whatever she said  
"Well antidotes-HEY! You'd like me to give you the answers woouldn't you! Well you and Harry will just have to look them up for yourself." She huffed and started walking briskly ahead.  
Ron watched her bushy head bounce away and then said "Mental that one is, we better catch up to her so maybe we can get some answers out of her." He jogged off after her before Harry had a chance to answer.  
Harry continued walking down the deserted corridor, watching the flames from the torches dance on the walls. He hadn't noticed where he was until he saw the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor. 'How the hell did I get here?' Harry thought to himself after he realized it was the entrance to the secret passage that lead to Honeydukes. Harry stood there with a look of puzzlement on his face, trying to figure out how he got here and how to get back. He couldn't for the life of him remember how to get back to Gryffindor tower.  
A sound startled him. It sounded a bit like a sob coming from a nearby window enclave. Harry crept around the corner to see who it was. There he was, his sleek blonde hair rumpled a little and his beautiful body was curled up against the glass half covered in shadow. 'Snap out of it Harry! How can you think about Draco like that!' Harry thought  
He let out an almost silent sob again then perked his head up. He had heard what sounded like a footstep coming from the corridor beyond.  
"Who is there?" Draco asked, his voice a little shaky.  
"It's just me Malfoy." Harry said stepping out of the shadows, his stomach doing back flips.  
"Oh what do you want Potter" The beautiful blonde said wringing his hands because they had started shaking.  
"I just heard what sounded like someone crying and wanted to help out, is all." Harry said taking a step closer.  
"Of course, saint Potter. Always trying to help people all the damn time." Draco spat back at Harry.  
"Well fine, I'll just leave you be then." Harry said and started to turn around when Draco said "Wait!" suddenly and grabbed Harry's hand.  
Draco had no idea why he had done it, but there he was. Holding Harry Potter's hand, and he wasn't disgusted, he was actually more confused and had more want within him than ever. He wanted to kiss Potter! 'How can I want to kiss Potter!'  
Harry stared at his hand grasped within Draco's. He could only think about how much he enjoyed it and how wrong this was. Draco was a boy! Harry wasn't gay as far as he knew! Plus if he was he always figured he would fall for Ron, anyone but Draco! "Why do I even like his touch?"  
Draco tried to explain why he grabbed Harry's hand, and why he was still holding it when Harry leaned in and kissed Draco full on the mouth. Harry didn't even know why he did it, he just did. Surprisingly Draco kissed him back. Harry pulled back and stared into Draco's gorgeous grey eyes.  
"I-I'm sorry." Harry stuttered, squeezing Draco's hand to reassure himself that this was real.  
Draco smirked "Don't be Potter." He squeezed the green eyed boys hand back.


End file.
